How Could He?
by frankieblonde
Summary: Set after breaking dawn. Jake hasn't told Nessie that he love her.What happens when Nessie gets a boyfriend. What happens when Jacob loses control around Nessie?
1. Jacob

**Hey this my first fanfiction so go easy on me **

**Please review.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes if there is any.**

How Could He?

"Arrr I love it Jake, thanks!" Renesmee was holding the small pendent I had just given her in her hand. I had made it out of wood, a little wolf carved onto the front. It was just like the one I had given Bella, but this one was bigger.

"I thought you could put in on a necklace or something……." I trailed of; Renesmee had darted out the room.

Within seconds she was back.

"Look," She held up a small gold chain in her tiny hand, "Esme gave it to me last year to put charms on cause I liked Bella's charm bracelet so much."

She fiddled with the chain for a second than she held it up to me. "Can you put it on for me?"

I took the chain out of her hands, she turned round for me, and I wrapped it round her neck, doing up the small clasp. She turned round to show me. The wooden pendent was hanging round her neck. Know she would always be carrying my heart.

Nessie didn't know about the whole imprinting business, Bella and Edward kept telling me to wait until she was ready, when ever that would be.

I was starting to think it would be soon.

Nessie and I were standing in the kitchen in the cottage. We had just had breakfast; well I had just had breakfast.

I was dying to get back to my garage but being with Nessie was even better than fixing up my new (old but new to me) car.

Me and the Cullen's had moved back to Forks a few years ago. We went to go and live in Alaska for a few years but Bella and Edward kept moaning about wanting to move back so we came back. Nessie was the only one of us at school; it was too soon for Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle, Edward and Bella to go out into Forks. I could have gone with Nessie to school but one time was bad enough besides Nessie liked starting a new school on her own she thought she made more friends when me and the Cullen's weren't there. For some strange reason Nessie actually liked school.

Because I didn't want to go to school I started up my own garage in Forks, one that doesn't cost a fortune, it filled up the time while Nessie wasn't there. People knew I was Jacob Black from the reservation; it has been 10 years since Bella was changed. I can easily play of as a 27 year old.

I remembered when Rosalie asked to work in my garage.

"Hey, mutt let me work in your garage I can fix car thousands of times better than you." She had said.

"Maybe if you ask nicely." I love winding her up.

"Pretty please mongrel can I have a job?" She said sarcastically.

"Um, let me think…… Yer-NO, sorry even if I wanted to give you a job I couldn't, can't risk you being scene." I said sweetly.

"Fuck you, I only wanted something to do, not being able to go out can be really boring, maybe I'll buy a new car…" Her voice trailed of as she walked out of the room.

Edward had told me later that she was quite upset and that she really wanted to work in my garage. I felt bad for about I second than I remember who it was we were talking about.

Nessie spirited out of the kitchen knocking me back into the present. I followed her into Edward's and Bella's room where she stood at the foot of the bed.

"Were going on holiday?" She asked.

Bella and Edward were lying on top of the bed cover, lying on there fronts, legs entwined together at the head board.

"Well, no." Nessie's face dropped with Edward's words, "you know its mine and Bella's anniversary in three weeks, and well we were planning to go back to Isle Esme where we had our honeymoon."

Nessie was probably think what I was thinking, Bella and Edward would spend all of the time locked in there room, no wonder she didn't press on the subject of her going with them.

Nessie jumped on the bed and laid in-between Bella and Edward, untangling their feet as she went. Edward and Bella looked lost, god they were so pathetic. Edward turned and gave me a death stare.

"After we come back it will be a week until we go skiing." Bella said. Nessie's face lit up.

For some reason she loved skiing I went with her and the Cullen's last year. They couldn't go the slopes that people use because they go way to fast, so instead we had to trek up to the top of some mountain miles away for civilisation. Walking up it took forever of course they just ran up it like it was flat ground, by the time I got to the top they had already bin down like five times. I know I don't get out of breath but I still can fall. Thank god I didn't have to go, I don't know if I could stand another trip up the mountain.

I could see Edward roll his eyes, god.

"Shouldn't you be heading of to school you don't want to be late." Bella said.

Nessie climbed over Edward treading on his back as she went.

"See you when I get home. Mum are you coming shopping with me and Alice?" Nessie asked.

"Um, if you really want me to." Bella answered.

I could see Edward trying not to laugh, but he reframed his face went he saw Bella's expression. Weren't girls meant to love shopping?

"Cool, I want some new boots, a new dress a new coat and some new jeans." Nessie rambled, mostly to herself.

"Bye." Edward added.

"See you later Jake." She called to me.

"See you later." I replied.

"So are you going to the garage today?" Bella asked me.

"Yep, I've got a lot of people coming today," Bella nodded "so I'll see you later." I told her.

"Kay," I headed for the door "See you later." Bella relied.

"Bye." Edward called as I got to the bedroom door.

I headed out of the cottage, over the river and walked round the Cullen's huge white house. As I went past the house I could hear Emmett and Jasper playing on the PlayStation 3. Alice, Esme and Rosalie were planning something. Looks like Bella and Edward set the rest of the family of. They were all planning on going on Holiday with there partners.

When I got to the Cullen's garage I pulled my motorbike out from behind Edward's Volvo. God, when you have as much money as he has you just don't buy a Volvo.

I got on my bike and headed to my garage in Forks think about Nessie like I always did on the way to work. I hope she realizes that she loves me soon.

**Please review and tell me if you want me to write more.**

**What do you think please review and tell me if you want me to write more.**


	2. Tom

**Heye here's the next chapter sorry is short.**

How Could He?

**Renesme POV**

I crossed the river and headed for the huge white house. I didn't know which one to call home, the huge three story house or the small two bed roomed cottage? As I got closer I could her Rosalie, Alice and Esme planning to go on another vacation. Bella and Edward must have set them of.

Now I'm finally away for my mind reading Dad I can think about Tom. Tom the gorgeous boy I sit next to in History. I can't believe he asked me out yesterday. I was trying not to think about it near Edward, what would he do if he knew I was going on a date with a human tomorrow?

I went to say goodbye to the rest of the Cullen's.

"Hey guys I'm going to school. Alice?" Alice jumped out her chair and hugged me.

"I can't wait either its going to be so much fun." She squeaked "OMG I have just seen us buy the most amazing pair of Jimmie Choo knee high boots!" She shrieked.

I love her. I'm so glad I have Alice; life would be hell if I had to go shopping with Bella all the time. How can anyone hate shopping?

I walked into the sitting room where Emmett and Jasper were playing on the play station 3.

"Bye guys" I called to them. Emmett looked up.

"Have a good day at school Nessie." While Emmett looked up Jasper won the game.

"Yerr!" He shouted.

"That's not fair I wasn't looking!" Emmett complained.

I left them to it. I ran to the garage, to excited to keep to human pace. The sooner I get to school the sooner I get to see Tom.

I got to the garage and climbed into my ford mustang, it was vintage and red with two white stripes up the middle. Edward and I picked it last year for my birthday.

I pulled into the school car park and took the first free space. Climbing out of my car I noticed Tom heading my way. How do I look?

I was wearing my pleated black, white and red tartan skirt, bright red tights, a white fitted shirt my cotton black waist coat hanging open and a pair of black Gucci ankle boots. My new coat was slung over my arm. Alice had ordered it from a new English designer. I wore my long copper brown hair curly with the top layers pulled back. Even though we get to wear what we want I still like to keep it smart. Once somebody though I was a teacher.

"Hey!" Tom called.

"Hey." I said as he got closer.

"So, shall I pick you up at about six tomorrow?" He asked.

"Sure, I'll meet you at the end of my drive." I didn't like the idea of Tom ringing the door bell and my father answering.

"Ok," The bell rang "Shall we go?" He held out his for me

"Kay"

We walked to our next lesson hand in hand.

**What did you think?**

**Review please.**


	3. School

How Could He?

**Renesmee POV**

The day went faster than I thought it would. Tom and I had most lessons together so we walked the halls hand in hand. At lunch we sat down with our friends; Molly, Laura, Anna, Alex, Josh and Chris. Even though we were sitting at a table with six other people it felt like we were the only ones there.

We chatted about normal things what were liked and disliked, what we did the night before, what we were doing at the weekend etc.

Unlike most students at Forks high school Tom's family was quite rich. His father owned a law firm in Seattle, his mother hated living in cities so she made the family move to Forks.

Tom has three older brothers. John was 24 and lived in New York, Paul was 22 and lived in New Hampshire and Ben who was 20, he was at Yale University.

Tom's mother didn't work so she was always home alone, Tom always said that when he was at home he tried it spend a lot of time with her because she was alone all day. It amazed me how easy it was to talk to Tom I told him about my family. (Well not about the whole vampire thing)

Tom walked me to my car where he let got of my hand. I felt lost. Like part of me was missing. He must have read my facial expression.

"Don't worry I'll pick you up at 8."

"I wish you would tell me where were going."

"It's a surprise."

"I don't know how to dress for surprise."

"Just wear a cocktail dress, not to smart and not to casual."

"Fine, I'll see you at 8." I gave him a slow sexy smile. He gave one in return.

I climbed into my car and pulled out of the space. As I drove off I saw Tom wave so I opened the window and stuck my head out of the window to blow him a kiss. His face turned to worry. If only he knew I had vampire senses he wouldn't have to worry at all. I watched him as I drove to where the car park met the road. He looked like a model standing there with his caramel hair blowing in the wind.

I knew I had to tell my family that I was going on a date with a human. What would I say? I think Bella and Edward will understand they were together even though my mum was human. But then again I don't think dad will take it easy, every dad hates it went there daughter has a boyfriend human or not.


	4. The shopping trip

How Could He?

**Renesmee POV**

"I hate pink!" Bella complained.

"But the colour would look really good on you!" Alice argued.

It had been like this for three hours. Alice wanted Bella to try different colours like pink, light blue, yellow, purple etc. Of course being Bella she wouldn't so they kept arguing.

I for one loved shopping. I bought a Pucci cocktail dress. It was black, orange and white. To wear with it I bought a pair of black Monolo's and a D&G clutch bag.

I was trying to put it off but I don't think we will out for much longer.

"Mum?" I asked. "I need to tell you something."

"What is it sweetheart?" Bella said, Alice now turned from the pink dress to face me with a confused expression.

"Well………… I kinda have a date tonight." I final said.

"Who?" Alice asked, Bella still didn't say anything.

"His names Tom, he goes to my school."

"Human." Bella stated.

"What does that mean?" I was a bit annoyed why did she have to stand there and say nothing?

"I don't think your ready," My face dropped. "I have to think about your safety and his safety and the safety of the family."

"I'm stronger than you think, if something bad happens like he draws blood than I will hold my breathe, doubt I'll attack him anyway I don't crave blood as much as you do."

"I don't think your rea-"

Alice cut her off. "Come on Bella what would you have done if Edward actually did what we told him to and stay away from you, you would have been angry. But we are glad Edward ignored what we told him else you wouldn't be in our family. Besides if anything bad is going to happen then I will see it."

"Please Mum?" I begged.

"Fine but you are going to have to tell you Dad." That was one thing I didn't want to do.

We just turning of the main road, I knew they were going to be in hearing range soon and I didn't want Dad to find out about my date by picking it up from my mind.

"Mum can you block our minds?"

"Okay"

We pulled up out side the Cullen's house and as usual Dad was waiting for us.

"Did you have a good trip?" He asked.

"Yerr it was good." I answer.

He turned to Bella and asked "Why are you blocking me?"

"Well I need to tell you something."

He turned to face me. "Yes?"

"Well I have a date tonight with a guy from my school." I blurted. I could see he was in deep thought.

"Come on Edward it's only a date." Alice said.

He sighed, gave my Mum and look and walked away towards the cottage with my Mum on his heals.

"Come we need to get you ready." Alice dragged me upstairs.


	5. The Cottage

How Could He?

**Bella POV**

I followed Edward into the cottage where we could talk alone. He opened the door and walked into the living room.

"Hey, come on she was going to date sometime." I said.

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"I knew this day would come but I was expecting it to be Jacob not _Tom._"

"I know but maybe Tom will help her see that Jacob likes her."

"But a least with Jacob I know what he thinks, this Tom could be just a player. I don't want Nessie to be another nock on his bed stand."

"Maybe when he comes to pick her up we can have a chat with him."

"What like touch her and your dead." He said. I laughed but he wasn't joking.

"Come on, how would you feel if Charlie wouldn't let me date you?"

"Don't worry I would have found a way to get to you." He walked up to me and kissed me.

"I love you." He purred.

"So does that mean you will let her go?"

"Ok." We locked lips again and stumbled into the bedroom.


End file.
